1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manufacture of head gimbal assemblies, known as HGAs. More particularly, the invention relates to manufactures and manufacturing steps that simplify and make more accurate and less time-consuming the juxtaposing of the slider with the dimple when mounting the slider to the flexure tongue. The invention substitutes added optically readable indicia for the outlines of the dimple as the locating criteria for the slider, thus ensuring accurate placement of the slider every time.
2. Related Art
In the manufacture of suspensions comprising a load beam, a flexure attached to the load beam and having a tongue, and a slider, mounted for gimbaling movement around a dimple defined by the flexure tongue or the load beam rigid portion, the positioning of the slider by automatic equipment is essential to efficient manufacture. A misplaced slider, that is a slider that is not properly aligned with reference to the dimple, will not gimbal properly or predictably and are a costly defect that reduces manufacturing yield. Taking additional time to properly place the slider increases costs in a very cost conscious industry.